Blinding Lies, Bitter Truth
by MidnightMadnessXx
Summary: In that very moment, Lucien had a decision. To kill or keep. This time, he chose not to kill them... But to use them in his plan, to worm lies into their vulnerable, innocent minds. Will they see the truth in time? AU.


Hello everyone~! This is my Fable 2 fanfiction, _Blinding Lies, Bitter Truth_. This is an AU fanfiction, so if you don't like that then don't bother reading xD I had the idea which playing the game and it just bothered me until I started to write it down.

Name: Blinding Lies, Bitter Truth

Rating: M

Pairings: Unknown ;P

Warnings: AU, OOC

Description: In that very moment, Lucien had a decision. To kill or keep. This time, he chose not to kill them... But to use them in his plan, to worm lies into their vulnerable, innocent minds. Will they see the truth in time?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Blinding Lies, Bitter Truth; Prologue.

Sparrow was first awakened by the growling of the dog that had been lying not to far from her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she didn't want to open them as her sleep fogged mind just wanted to drift back into unconsciousness. She then heard a male voice say in a nervous tone,

"Alright, alright... that's a nice... angry stray dog..."

There was some rustling where Rose was before Rose's voice spoke out,

"Quiet boy!" There was a small pause before her voice spoke once again, "What do you want?"

"I work for Lord Lucien, miss. And he would very much like to see you in his castle. I've been sent to collect you." Was the reply in an important sounding voice.

Sparrow opened her eyes with a light groan having been woken up fully by the rough shaking of her older sister, Rose. She turned her head, blinking to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the night. Although it was not as dark as it should be. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small, flickering light that roused her curiosity. She looked up at Rose,

"What is it?" She asked in a soft voice. She saw the excited gleam in Rose's eyes before she said in a hushed, excited tone,

"It did work. Our wish came true! Come on little Sparrow, wake up." She then turned to the dog and said in a soft voice," It's alright doggie; we'll come back for you. I promise."

Sparrow blinked in confusion before she stood up and looked at the guard holding the lantern in his hand. He indicated for them to follow before he walked off to join the other guards that he had brought. Rose looked down at the dog, saying,

"We'll come back for you later, okay?" She then stepped down from their 'home' before joining the guards. Sparrow watched as the dog settled down on Rose's bed before she too, stepped down and joined the others. The guard nodded in approval before he led the way to a small carriage pulled by horses,

"Get in the carriage, please, young misses." The lead guard said, opening the door and motioning for them to get into the carriage. The two girls, their eyes wide with wonder, stepped into the carriage and sat down. The lead guard followed them in and sat down, closing the door behind him as the other guards got on their horses. The carriage jerked before it started moving. Sparrow looked to her left at Rose, who was bouncing gently in the seat, almost quivering with excitement. After a journey that seemed an eternity for the two children, the carriage stopped and the guard stood up and opened the door, getting out of the carriage and holding it open for the two,

"Come on, out you two come." He said with a smile. Rose and Sparrow got out, looking about the dim gardens. They couldn't see much as there were no real lights to tell them exactly where they were. The guard motioned for them to follow him towards the large castle. Sparrow looked up at the large, wooden doors as they slowly opened to reveal a smartly dressed old man. Sparrow looked down at her own rags and winced slightly. She looked like a beggar next to these men. She looked up as they stopped and the guard started speaking to the man standing in the doorway,

"Evening Jeeves." He greeted, "Here are the children that Lord Lucien asked for."

The butler, Jeeves, looked down at Rose and smiled,

"Excellent, hello young ladies."

Rose shyly put her hands behind her back and said,

"Hello, sir." She greeted. Jeeves nodded and smiled before he turned around and started down the red carpet of the corridor saying, "If you would follow me, please." Sparrow started to follow the Butler and Rose. As the two talked behind the old man, Sparrow looked about in wonder. Never before has she seen such splendour. She walked along, blinking up at the guy that passed them as they walked along the corridor. He looked rather intimidating. She watched as he disappeared out of the door, deaf to the conversation that Rose and the Butler were having. Once they had reached the door at the end of the corridor, she stopped, looking up at the large door. She then looked up at Jeeves as he explained to them how to treat Lord Lucien and how to act around him, as well as the warning. He then turned around and opened the door, saying in a clear voice,

"Lord Lucien? The children you asked for are here." He then jerked his head, motioning for the two to go inside. Sparrow allowed Rose to go inside first before she entered herself, looking about. She then spotted the man that was bent over the table pouring over the scrolls. When they entered and the door closed, he straightened up and looked at them. He regarded the two children for a moment before approaching them. He stilled and looked down at them as if studying them. He then said,

"Children. It has come to my attention that you two have some sort of magical box. May I see it?" His hand twitched as if he was about to hold out his hand out to them. Sparrow blinked up at him before she looked at Rose to see what she would say. She always let her talk in these kind of situations. Rose, fidgeting slightly, replied.

"It vanished. We were winding it up and we made a wish, and then it started to glow and then it disappeared." She looked up at him before looking down once again as if she was scared of offending him. Lord Lucien seemed to consider this before he said,

"After you used it?" He seemed very interested in this magical box. Sparrow wondered why he would be interested in a box that granted a wish. Did he want to make a wish?

"Yes m'Lord. The man who sold it to us said it was magic." Rose said, a small smile on her face. Lord Lucien's eyes deepened in thought before he then waved a dismissive hand,

"The loss is of no interest to me. What is remarkable is that you were able to use it. What did you wish for?" He asked, looking down at her intently. Rose fidgeted more, a small 'Um' escaping her. Lord Lucien made a motion with his hand to ask for her to speak up,

"Well, speak up. What did you wish for?"

Rose made another 'um' sound before she responded by saying in a small, embarrassed voice,

"To live in a castle... like this one."

Lord Lucien chuckled gently before he said in a soft voice,

"Perhaps that could be arranged. I'm working to rebuild... well, I am working on something wonderful. For which I need individuals with particular talents. Let us find out if you possess them. Would you kindly stand in the circle, please?" He turned and motioned to a circle on the floor beside the stained glass window with an intricate but beautiful design in the floor. Rose eyed the circle, "Ermm..." She said softly in an unsure tone. Lord Lucien smiled at them to reassure them,

"It won't hurt you, I promise." He said, motioning for them to go over to the circle. Rose glanced at Sparrow before she did as she was told and stood on the circle. Sparrow, after a moment' s hesitation, followed her onto the circle. She jumped as they were surrounded by blue light. She looked down at the floor, squinting to see that the marks were all lit up. What was this thing? She looked back up at Lord Lucien who was studying them with interest.

Rose was looking about, panicking, "What's that?" She asked, looking at the young Lord.

"Nothing to be worried about." He said in a calming tone. He then added in a more thoughtful tone, "It's true. Your blood. You are heroes."

Rose, who had heard him, perked up at this,

"Heroes! You mean like in the old stories?" She asked, sounding excited by this. Lord Lucien approached the light, stretching his hand out. As soon as his hand touched it, the light went from a blue colour to a red colour. He hissed in pain and yanked his hand back, clutching it to his chest. He scanned them before his eyes narrowed and he went over to the desk, hurriedly shifting through the papers on the desk, saying as he did so,

"What are you? Wait. There was. There was something here." It was just loud enough for them to hear him. Rose, clutching her hands to her chest cried out,

"What happened? What's that light?" She asked, her voice panicking. Lord Lucien glanced at them, growling softly,

"Quiet!" He then mumbled to himself, "You're heroes, but you're not any of the three. One of you is the fourth." His hand hovered over a gun, out of sight of the two children. He turned his head to look at them, his eyes looking deep in thought. Then, his eyes seemed to glimmer as if he had a brilliant idea. He pulled away from the table, leaving the gun behind. He motioned for them to come to him,

"Come here, children. The light will disappear once you step off." He said in a calm voice, almost emotionless with a hint of excitement to it. Rose looked at Sparrow before she hesitantly stepped off of the circle, Sparrow following right behind her. The light flickered and faded. Lord Lucien smiled at them before he said,

"Now... Let's talk about this whole living in a castle, hmm?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

What did you think? Did you like it? Any reviews would be appreciated. And if you spot a grammar mistake, please tell me so that I can correct it, thanks! When I have finished the next chapter, then I will post it!


End file.
